Scintilla
by ClockworkOtter
Summary: Sebastian's older brother comes to visit, creating major problems for Sebastian and Ciel. Warnings, Slash, bluntly implied rape, abuse, NonconMOCSeb, SebCiel
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Dear God am I tired. v.v I stay up until almost 3 AM working on this last night, and then got up at 7 AM to work more. Ugh.

Warnings: Err, this one is pretty disturbing. Abuse, rape, SebCiel, NonconMOCSeb. The MOC is Sebastian's brother. Slash, slight AU.

I can't believe I actually wrote this, but this bunny has been biting me for months now, so I bit the bullet. This is a oneshot, and I doubt I'll write any more. This story disturbed even me. So please don't ask. But please, review!

I don't like Sebby getting raped.***glares at MOC***

Ciel stared out of his open office window, staring off into space.

"Bocchan?"

Ciel jumped, knocking over his inkwell. He cursed as it spilled over onto his paperwork.

"Really, bocchan, clumsiness does not suit you." Sebastian chastised, abandoning the tea tray and picking up a cloth to clean up the mess. "I believe you have ruined your desk." Sebastian sighed.

Ciel scowled. "Only because you startled me." He defended.

"I should not have, bocchan, as I knocked twice and even called your name before I came in."

Ciel flushed, embarrassed. "Very well. I was lost in thought."

"Undoubtedly." Sebastian agreed, wiping up the ink.

Ciel sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"Your tea." Sebastian picked up the cup, an amused smile on his face. Without warning, the contract eye throbbed.

_Smash._ Ciel blinked, forgetting the odd sensation. "Sebastian?" He asked, startled. The butler was pale as a ghost, eyes wide. The cup lay, shattered, on the floor.

Sebastian took a deep breath. "I apologize." The butler managed, looking tense. "I believe we have a visitor."

Ciel frowned. What kind of visitor could make Sebastian that pale? _Whatever or whoever it is, it isn't good._ Ciel thought, a shiver running down his spine.

Someone knocked on the door. "Yes?" Sebastian called, voice shaking the slightest bit. Ciel bit his lip, anxiety setting him on edge. _What is going on? _

"There's a visitor for you, Mr. Sebastian." Bard said, nervously poking his head into the door. "He says he's your older brother."

Sebastian cursed. Bard's eyes widened. _He's probably never heard Sebastian curse before._ Ciel thought.

"Sebastian, what is going on?" Ciel asked, shoulders tensing.

"My elder brother has come to visit me." Sebastian said calmly. He turned to Bard. "Could you please tell him I will be down in a few minutes?"

"Yes, sir." Bard vanished.

"Your elder brother?" Ciel prompted.

"My half-brother, actually." Sebastian corrected himself. "We share the same mother, but we have different fathers."

Ciel frowned. "I was unaware that demons had families."

Sebastian chuckled dryly, sounding completely unamused. "They are not families in the sense you would use them."

"I see." Ciel said, even though he wasn't sure he did.

"May I be excused for now, bocchan? It would be... disastrous for me to make him wait."

"Yes, of course." Ciel said, frowning. "Would you object to me coming with you?"

Sebastian paused, considering. "Yes, but your meeting is inevitable if he demands to stay for a while. There is no point that I see in delaying it."

Ciel frowned. "Is he as discourteous as Soma, then?" Ciel asked, standing up.

"He and Prince Soma have nothing in common." Sebastian said darkly. "If he grows violent, please leave as fast as you can and take the other servants with you." Sebastian instructed. "I will not be able to protect you."

Ciel frowned. Was Sebastian's brother that bad?

Sebastian exited, pausing briefly to make sure Ciel was following him. They walked down the stairs to the room, and Sebastian seemed to go under a physical transformation. His eyes dulled, and he was paler than Ciel had ever seen him. They stepped into the main hall.

Ciel blinked. _This is _Sebastian's _brother?_

There was only a slight resemblance, and it was trifling- he had the exact same color hair and eyes, but there was no other resemblance. While Sebastian was, well, proper (except for his hair, according to Aunt Middleford), this man was as outrageous as anyone Ciel had seen. His clothing was all in bright reds, blacks, and other colors, and looked like it was pure silk- something even the Queen only wore to only the most important things. Silk wasn't known for being cheap, and one stain could ruin an entire outfit. It fit extremely tightly to his skin, showing off muscle and tanned skin. The man had an arrogant smirk on his angular face that outmatched any smirk Ciel had seen- and there were some arrogant men in the world. While Sebastian was handsome beyond humanity, this man almost matched him, but in a dangerous way that reminded Ciel of the more disturbing statues of the world.

"Brother." Sebastian murmured, sounding almost meek. "I'm sorry to have made you wait."

The man raised one eyebrow. "Waiting is the least of _my _problems, brother dear." He drawled, walking towards Sebastian smoothly. Sebastian twitched, as if he wanted to take a step backwards as the man stopped in front of the butler. "Why, you vanished without a word, and made us all worry. Oh, is that a contract?"

Ciel's eyes widened. _No! Don't mention the contract, Bard's here!_ Ciel thought desperately.

"My, dear brother- what is the name you go by now?" The man interrupted himself, smirking. "'Dear brother' is so _very_ formal, don't you think?"

"Sebastian Michaelis." Sebastian said, staring at his feet.

"Sebastian? What a dog-like name, but you always were very dog-like." The man laughed. "Very well, then... what shall I name myself?" He paused, considering, eyes alight with a sadistic gleam. "Well, let's let your contractor decide." Suddenly, the man turned to Ciel. "Well?"

Ciel blinked, startled. "A name?" He asked.

"Of course."

Ciel frowned. _A name that would suit him... hmm. _He studied the man. _Dangerous, bright, a demon. What would suit him?_ Something occurred to him, and he smirked to himself. "Lucifer."

The man's eyes lit up. "Oh, very nice! Not the most original, I suppose, but it does suit me well enough I can overlook that! Lucifer it is, and I may just keep it after." Lucifer smirked. "What is your name, lordling?"

"Earl Ciel Phantomhive." Ciel said coldly. "Welcome to my manor."

"Well met. Lucifer... Michaelis, I suppose, at your service, little lordling." He swept a mocking bow to Ciel. Ciel nodded coldly.

"Eh, excuse me-" Bard broke in, stepping forward. "Master Ciel, would you like me to leave?" Bard asked warily, eying the newcomer.

"Yes." Ciel said, exerting his most authoritative tone. He wanted as much of the upper hand as he could. "Leave."

Bard left quickly, and Ciel heaved a mental sigh of relief. He didn't have to worry about Bard hearing something now... though he'd heard to much already. _I'll have to come up with an explanation._ _He just may be nervous enough to forget this, though._

"Well, Sebastian, I would like a tour. I would like to stay awhile. Earl?" The man asked. "Do you... have any objections?" The man's tone turned slightly dangerous, as if he was daring Ciel to say no.

_Any fool could take him on, and only lose their lives. None will say the last Phantomhive is a fool, and there is no way I could fight him. _"None." Ciel said, keeping his face and voice expressionless. "Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said. "Te-er, Lucifer?"

"Of course." Lucifer nodded. "Do not forget to call me by my new name again." He said calmly, hand striking like lightning. Sebastian crumpled under the blow.

Ciel jumped despite himself, eyes widening. "Se-" He cut himself off, giving Sebastian a worried look. Sebastian did not lie prone, but got to his feet as if he was used to it. Lucifer smirked.

"Don't worry about your butler." The man said lightly, smirking at Ciel, a sharp eyebrow raised. "He may be the runt of the littler, but a few blows won't kill him."

"Of course not." Ciel said, standing stiff and wondering what Lucifer meant by 'runt of the litter'. Sebastian wasn't the weakest sibling, was he? "I would never have a weakling for a butler."

Lucifer laughed. "He may be strong to you... Bet you liked your so-called superiority for a change, hmm, Sebastian?" He struck out again, slapping Sebastian with a clear, resounding _smack._ Sebastian's head jerked sideways, and blood trickled out of his mouth, but he said nothing. Ciel frowned, something urging him to stop this.

"I would prefer if you left him untouched, Mr. Lucifer." Ciel said, not allowing any of his brewing anger into his voice. "I doubt he will perform his duties as well if he is in pain."

"Hmm." Lucifer considered this. "I believe you are right. I will consider it. Well, I shall see you later, gracious host." He walked ahead of Sebastian, who turned and followed without a word. The butler did glance back at Ciel, though, giving Ciel a chance to give him a worried look and mouth _be careful_ after the demon. Sebastian nodded.

Ciel frowned. _Why is Sebastian acting like this? Is this Lucifer that terrifying, that even Sebastian practically cowers in front of him...?_ He frowned. _I will wait for him in my office and question him further. I believe I need to know more about this man. Or, rather, this demon._

He walked up the stairs, turning the opposite way the two demons had gone.

Ciel had nearly fallen asleep on his book when a quiet knock came at the door. He shook his head to clear his mind. "Yes?" He called, trying to return his focus to the world. The door opened, and Sebastian stepped inside. Ciel winced- the demon had a nasty split lip and there was a bruise forming on his cheek. "Can't you heal that?" Ciel asked, biting his lip in sympathy.

Sebastian didn't smile like he normally would have. "Yes." He said quietly. "But I don't dare."

Ciel frowned. "Why?" He asked.

"Lucifer would only create the same wound over, and I would rather let it heal naturally than get hit again." Sebastian replied, stepping inside and closing the door. He eyed the other chair in the room morosely.

"Pull up the chair and sit, then." Ciel sighed. "I have many questions, and I have a feeling that spending time with him is tiring. You may as well sit."

Sebastian nodded, giving Ciel an odd grateful look. _Sebastian isn't normally this open about his emotions... I didn't even know if he had any! _"I apologize for my improper actions."

Ciel waved a hand. "If it would make you feel better about that, don't consider yourself a butler at the moment. Consider yourself, a guest, I suppose." He held back a yawn, trying to focus.

Sebastian frowned. "I would prefer to stay a butler, I think." He said firmly.

Ciel shrugged. "Well, tell me about your brother. I think I should know what my guest is like." He said calmly.

Sebastian sighed, eyes dimming at the mention of the odd man. "Before my mother met my father, she had a brief affair with a powerful demon. This was five thousand years before my birth, therefore I don't know much about it. But he was born from that affair. When my mother met my father, she didn't have much interest in him other than his looks. My father wasn't particularly powerful, he was a simple incubus- attractive, and certainly... ah, talented, but weak. Mother cast him away shortly before I was born. I have always been the weakest of my siblings because of this, so most of them didn't care enough about my existence to give me more than a passing glance.

"Lucifer did, though. He was the strongest of my siblings, though weaker than my mother- not many are more powerful than she, only one that I know of in fact. Lucifer, however, found enjoyment in tormenting me." Sebastian's eyes were no longer the reddish brown Ciel was used to, but a odd mixture of red-brown and gray. _Since when do his eyes change color like that? They sometimes change a bit, but not to that extent. He must feel more strongly about this than he wants me to know._ "Mother, of course, did not care. Why should she? I _was_ only her child." There was no bitterness in his tone, and Ciel's eyes widened. _He's serious! __He believes she has no reason to care for him!_"I was at a distinct disadvantage. I was younger, though not by much, and half-incubus."

Ciel frowned. "What's the difference?" He asked.

"Between incubus and human?" Sebastian asked, reviving a little. Ciel nodded. _I need to ask more questions. I shouldn't let him get too caught up in the more painful things. Though I'm not sure why I care..._"Ah. I believe you know what an incubus is?" Sebastian asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Ciel frowned. "Only vaguely." He admitted. "They are demons that, er, copulate with human women, correct?"

"Nearly." Sebastian said, smirking for the first time, though it wasn't his usual smirk. It was a dark, bitter smirk, and it made Ciel think of the dark chocolate that had little to no sweetness in it, but was instead bitter. "They are low-level demons, far above imps, but below most others. Incubi and their female counterparts, succubi, are indeed sex demons. Neither gender is limited to their opposite, though."

"What?" Ciel asked, startled.

Sebastian actually smirked normally, amused at Ciel's odd bit of innocence. He would have looked normal except for the bruise and split lip. "That means each gender can copulate with their own as well." Sebastian explained. "My father could just as easily had a male lover as a female."

Ciel shook his head, confused. "I'd ask how that's possible, but I know all too well." He sighed. "But I thought it was just that they didn't have a girl." He murmured, confused.

"Being more attracted to males than females is rare for a man, but not impossible. But I'm afraid you were probably right. Those men were perverts only interesting in pleasure." Sebastian said, disdain clear on his face. Ciel blinked.

"Isn't that the same this as what an incubus does?" Ciel asked, frowning.

"Not quite." Sebastian said, shaking his head. "Incubi, you see, are weak because they aren't really full demons. They are humans who summoned a demon, like you, but didn't form a contract. They requested becoming a demon in exchange for their soul. The soul isn't as important as you'd think, you are able to survive without it if the demon doesn't kill you when retrieving it."

Ciel felt some of his tiredness fading at that. _I don't have to die?_

"It's extremely difficult, of course, and it rarely happens. When it does, the price is becoming an incubus. The difference between Incubi and humans isn't much- they're stronger, faster, more beautiful, immortal, and have mild shapeshifting, but that's it."

Ciel frowned. "That isn't a bad deal, though." He objected.

Sebastian smirked again. "That is what the humans who requested it thought. The catch is that you'll become a slave for other, stronger demons. The beauty that Incubi have is prized among demons, and many demonic slaves are Incubi that... appealed to the demon who they contracted with."

Ciel's eyes widened. _Not as nice as I thought._ He decided.

"If you had gotten a demon interested in sex slaves, they might have decided to turn you into an incubus after the contract is filled. But as I am part incubus myself, I have more human emotions." Sebastian said calmly, unruffled by the scandalous and disturbing world he laid before Ciel. "A conscience, for one thing." He chuckled bitterly. "I was nearly killed when Lucifer found me commiserating with one of the damned humans. The man wasn't truly evil, but he'd done things worthy of Hell. Lucifer called me many insulting things and beat me to the point where I almost died, just for feeling sorry for a human I did not believe deserved to be in Hell."

"So..." Ciel frowned. "Incubi have emotions?"

"Of course. Did you believe the soul is what emotions came from?" Sebastian asked, sounding amused.

"Well, yes."

"Not at all."

"So what is the soul?" Ciel asked, confused.

"Your memories."

"Huh?" Ciel blinked.

"Your memories. Your soul is where everything you've ever experienced is stored, even the things you can't remember yourself."

Ciel frowned. "So... if you turned me into an incubus, I would forget everything?"

"I don't know." Sebastian admitted. "Probably."

"I see." He said. He yawned, unable to hold it back.

"You're tired." Sebastian said, blinking. "You should have told me, bocchan." There was an odd warmth in Sebastian's tone Ciel hadn't heard before.

Ciel scowled. "I wanted..." Another yawn interrupted him. "To know more."

"Ah. Well, let's prepare you for bed, and I will wake you early so we can finish our conversation." Sebastian rose to his feet and stepped away to give Ciel enough room to get past him. Ciel stood, wavering in a fight to catch him balance. Sebastian's hand touched his shoulder, steadying him. Ciel walked towards the door, fighting back another yawn.

After a short bath, Sebastian dressed him and made sure everything was as it should be. He hovered over every tiny thing, though, and didn't seem to want to leave.

Ciel sighed. "I would like you to stay tonight." He said. "I am not quite sure I trust our guest." There, a normal and simple reason for Sebastian to stay, and it was the truth, too.

"Understood." Sebastian gave him a small smirk. _Thank god, it worked. Sebastian's acting normal again_.

"If you are tired, you do not have to, though." Ciel amended. There was no point in a tired demon guarding him.

"No, my lord. Sleep is only a luxury to demons, even part-incubus."

"I see." Ciel nodded, closing his eyes. "You may sit where you'd like." He murmured, already dropping off.

_Sometimes, I think Sebastian puts sleeping medicine in my tea..._ He thought hazily. _I used to be an insomniac, after all..._

He felt Sebastian's weight settle onto the bed next to him, but didn't protest. He was already asleep.

Sebastian smiled as Ciel's breathing slowed and the boy relaxed. _I was lucky, wasn't I, bocchan? I finally decided to take a contract, and I was in the perfect area to answer your call. I'm not even sure I'll be able to take your soul when the time comes... _He touched Ciel's cheek, briefly curious.

"Sebastian..." The boy murmured. Sebastian blinked. _Is he awake after all?_Ciel's hand stole up on it's own to lie on top of Sebastian's.

Sebastian sighed. _I hope he doesn't turn his attention to you, bocchan. You have no stamina, and being human will not help you. I'm almost tempted to pray to God for you, if He would listen to a demon._ Sebastian sighed. _Damn bigot._

Over the next few days, Sebastian acquired new bruises every day, and seemed to fade into himself even more. Ciel worked desperately to revive the butler once Lucifer had vanished for the night, but it was growing harder and harder. The servants were, for once, keeping the background and not causing any trouble. They seemed to be just as wary of the newcomer as Ciel was. Ciel had sent Tanaka away, not trusting the elderly man to be safe around the rough and powerful demon. The demon had already nearly killed Finny, and would have if Finny were a normal human.

Ciel wished desperately that Lucifer would leave. It was extremely difficult to not move whenever Lucifer would hit Sebastian.

Ciel knew he had to keep as much of the upper hand as possible, though, and not reveal any weaknesses. It was difficult, but if Ciel amused Lucifer the blows were less frequent, and that was what mattered, Ciel thought.

Ciel stared out of his window, scowling. _Damn intruder._ He thought resentfully. _What next? He broke Sebastian's arm, dammit, and only let him heal it when I said I wanted my butler functional! I just hope he doesn't decide to stop humoring me, that could end up bad for Sebastian._

Maylene screamed. Ciel's head jerked towards the sound. _What-? That's __coming from Lucifer's room!_

_Shit! Sebastian!_ Ciel lunged to hit feet, pausing briefly to grab his gun, and ran for the room.

He saw Maylene standing in Lucifer's doorway, a laundry basket dropped next to her and her hands covering her mouth.

"What is it, woman?" Lucifer's voice floated into the hall. "I expect you to rewash those."

Maylene fled.

Ciel forced himself to calm down and walked towards the door. He stopped in the doorway.

_Sebastian!_

Ciel froze, eyes widening in horror despite himself.

Sebastian was nearly unrecognizable, badly bruised and smeared with his own blood, lying motionless on his stomach under Lucifer. His clothing was torn to shreds, and Lucifer was straddling the butler, and the only thing blocking Ciel's sight of the rape Lucifer was committing was a blanket mounded between Ciel and the demons. "Se...bastian?" Ciel asked, feeling bile rise in his throat.

Sebastian lifted his head. One eye was swollen completely shut, but the other met Ciel's eyes. "Bocchan..." He murmured. Nausea overwhelmed Ciel, and he threw up on Lucifer's clothing.

"Oh, damn. That woman better come and clean those."

"Bocchan, leave." Sebastian said quietly. "I don't want you to see this." His voice was hoarse, as if he'd been nearly strangled- which was likely, actually.

Ciel forced the nausea down and stood, wiping his mouth. "Why don't you fight him, Sebastian!" Ciel suddenly shouted. "Why do you let him do this to you!"

Lucifer lifted an eyebrow. "I have the right." The man protested. "He's part incubus."

"That isn't true!" Ciel said, forcing himself not to look at Sebastian, but to keep his eyes steadily on Lucifer. "Sebastian is a demon, dammit! You have no right!"

Lucifer laughed. "Oh, you truly are amusing! I wonder what your soul is like?"

Something touched Ciel's mind, something vile and repulsive, like a mutated worm. Ciel choked, falling to his knees as nausea overwhelmed him again.

"Bocchan!"

"Don't fight me, incubus!"

_Smack!_

Ciel stared at the ground, feeling his mind fading. Something urged him to go held Sebastian, but his body wouldn't move. He groaned as his memories faded, as his mother and father vanished from his memory.

"Oh, how interesting." Lucifer drawled.

Something was pulling his memories apart, ripping them out of his mind with ease. Ciel whimpered, falling over, not even noticing when vomit soaked his arm.

The tendril grabbed a hold of Ciel's first memory of Sebastian.

Panic overwhelmed Ciel, he couldn't ever forget Sebastian! He grabbed them back, holding them tightly, refusing to give them up, refusing to let the bastard have them.

"Hmm. I'll just leave him an incubus, then. He has amused me again, after all." Everything went black.

Ciel opened his eyes.

_My bed._ He turned his head, looking around. _My room. Sebastian?_ He saw the butler sitting by the bed, looking drained and exhausted, but healed. "Sebastian?" Ciel asked, blinking. "What happened?"

Sebastian jumped, his head jerking up. He met Ciel's eyes, his own wide. "Bocchan. You woke up." Sebastian said, sounding utterly disbelieving. "He really did leave you alive."

"He? Who?" Ciel asked, confused. What on earth was Sebastian talking about?"

"Lucifer?" Sebastian asked cautiously. "Do you remember him?"

Ciel cast back in his memories, frowning. "No." He said, frowning. "I don't."

"Ah. Who do you remember?"

Ciel frowned at the odd question. "You, the servants, Elizabeth. Should I remember anyone else?"

Sebastian muttered a low oath. "Yes, actually. Do you remember me telling you about Incubi and souls?"

"Yes, but I don't remember why." Ciel scowled.

"My brother turned you into an incubus." Sebastian said flatly. "He ate all of your soul except the memories of myself. I suppose he made you forget him, too."

"He ate my soul?" Ciel asked, eyes wide. "But... what about our contract?"

Sebastian laughed bitterly. "He shattered it rather thoroughly."

"It's... gone?" Ciel whispered. Automatically, his hand went up to touch his left eye.

Sebastian nodded.

"Then... are you going to leave?" Ciel sat up quickly, staring at his butler. He didn't know why, but Sebastian couldn't leave! He couldn't!

Much to his relief, Sebastian shook his head. "I can't, anyway. I'm in exile now."

"Huh?" Ciel asked, startled. "Exile?"

Sebastian nodded. "Mother was unhappy with me, needless to say. I created a whole scandal, after all." He said bitterly. "So in order to revive her status, she had me exiled. I can never return to Hell, and no demons can contact me except my direct descendants."

"Huh?" Ciel asked, bewildered. "What scandal? What the hell happened?"

Sebastian smiled, touching Ciel's arm lightly. Ciel blinked. _Sebastian doesn't smile like that!_ The smile was warm, and not at all a smile a demon should wear. "My brother decided to pay me a visit. He was a rather abusive demon, and happened to like causing me pain. You tried your best to keep him from going overboard, and if he did, you insisted he let me heal myself. Unfortunately, you happened to walk in on him raping me. He wasn't happy when you yelled at him, and decided he may as well take your soul himself. You apparently held on to your memories of me, which amused him, so he let you live, fortunately. Unfortunately, he learned of something expressly forbidden among demons. I caused a large scandal in Hell, and was exiled."

"What did he learn? He _raped_ you?" Ciel asked, his voice cracking at the painful word.

Sebastian winced. "It is... the worst thing a demon can do, to love someone, especially a human. When my brother discovered that I cared for you, he did not hesitate to get me exiled. And yes, he did."

Ciel's eyes widened. "What?" Ciel asked, his voice a mere whisper. He couldn't believe it.

In answer, Sebastian touched his cheek.

"Me?" Ciel asked, wanting to be sure.

Sebastian nodded.

Sebastian's words whispered in his mind, _"Being more attracted to males than females is rare for a man, but not impossible."_

Ciel blinked slowly, his hand creeping up on it's own to touch Sebastian's, which was still caressing his cheek. A spark flared in Sebastian's eyes.

Ciel felt himself flush, feeling odd. He felt light, and his stomach was doing odd flips. His chest felt like it was about to burst, but none of it was painful.

Sebastian leaned forward and kissed him.

Ciel's body reacted instantly. Lightning charged through his body from his lips, and Ciel nearly whimpered at the sensation. His grabbed a hold of Sebastian's collar, not letting the exiled demon pull away. Sebastian's hand caressed his face, the touch gentle and light. Ciel's mouth opened under the demon's probing tongue, and Sebastian explored Ciel's mouth. Ciel couldn't hold back a moan. Sebastian broke away abruptly. Ciel had to fight from going after the demon, but held himself still. "Sebastian?"

"I... forgot something." Sebastian murmured, eyes downcast. "You're an incubus now."

Ciel winced. _I think I'll stay away from Hell, then._ "So?" He asked.

"It's possible that you do not really feel anything for me. Incubi often have that happen. I would not like to take advantage of you." Sebastian said softly.

"No!" Ciel flared up. "I've had feelings for you for ages!"

"Huh?" Sebastian's head jerked up, and the expression of pure confusion on his face nearly sent Ciel into hysteric laughter. "What?"

Ciel forced himself to calm down. "I don't remember anything before I met you." He said calmly. "I only remember the memories that have you in them. And I know that I have cared for you far too much for a long time, though I had no idea what it was until now."

Sebastian blinked, then smirked. "It appears I am triply lucky." Sebastian said. Then he burst out laughing and didn't stop.

It took Sebastian a long time to calm down enough to explain what he meant to Ciel. "First, I decided to get my first contract- though I didn't have much choice. I would have died. And somehow, I was in the right place at the right time to get you. First time lucky. Second time lucky, that my brother discovered my feelings and that mother exiled me. Third time lucky, to have you. I do believe it was worth dealing with my brother to have _this._"

Ciel's cheeks burned. He mumbled something about Sebastian being too sentimental, but there was no feeling in it.

Sebastian laughed.

Elizabeth was not happy when she learned that Ciel had 'amnesia.' When she inquired forcefully as to how this happened, Ciel managed to make something up about a fever. Elizabeth decided Sebastian wasn't taking good enough care of Ciel, and had complained to her mother. Tanaka, who had gone to live with the Middlefords temporarily was made to return, though Ciel didn't really mind. (But if Aunt Francis made one more remark about Sebastian's skills, Ciel would be sorely tempted to use his new demonic powers on her.)

What worried Ciel the most was the downsides of being an incubus. The strength was harder to control than Ciel had expected, though everything else came naturally. He'd broken more than one pen lately, and he knew that would get expensive. But the doctors Elizabeth called to try and get Ciel's memories back were suspicious of him, and Ciel was desperately trying to get Elizabeth to stop. The girl would have none of it, though, and now she'd stopped pretending to be 'cute' she had no qualms about him getting angry at her.

He would have been worried about not aging, but the minor shapeshifting that Incubi had took care of that. He could change his height, coloring, and apparent age, which was extremely useful. He knew he'd never have to worry about people realizing he hadn't aged, which had been the first downside he'd thought of after thinking about his rather odd new future.

But there was the annoying downside of a new sex drive that was going to drive him insane if he and Sebastian didn't find a way to get away from other people. They never knew if someone was going to come trotting up to hear something they shouldn't.

Ciel had an odd feeling he and Sebastian should leave the manor soon, though, and Sebastian agreed. It wasn't all that necessary, though.

But they could wait. After all, they had eternity.

And what could be better than that?

A/N: The ending seems kind of rushed, I think, but damnit, I'm tired and want to get this out of my hair. Maybe this stupid bunny will stop biting me if I put it up.

I'm sorry, Sebastian! I didn't want to have this happen!


	2. Chapter 2

Oct. 24, 2011

Sebastian has told me that I should start a journal in order to keep my memory strong. Apparently, incubi have the memory of a human- which means that as I get older, I'll begin forgetting things. He doesn't need to because he's half demon, but I will.

How unfortunate.

My name is Ciel Phantomhive. I am an incubus, a human who has had most of their soul stolen. I have a half-demon servant who is bound to me through a contract we made when I was... what, ten? I don't really remember.

I am about 5'3. I no longer look thirteen, due to the extremely useful ability to change my appearance. Sebastian was displeased, but he understands the necessity. For one, even in a world where homosexual relationships are no longer quite taboo, if I looked thirteen... I have kept my blue hair and eyes, even though it causes some stares from elderly men and women. A pity, that, because they are the closest humans to my real age on this planet.

This twenty-first century is... odd. Women walk around with over half their bodies showing. Men walk around in wifebeaters or shirtless. Tans are popular- even fake, orange ones. The entire world seems obsessed with random celebrities. It is a trivial world.

Sebastian Michaelis is my servant- and lover, and friend. Only forty years ago, I would have denied it vehemently, but now- it seems childish to deny the truth. Sebastian has stayed by my side for a hundred years now. How mnay others can say the same?

As time passed, Sebastian and I were forced to leave Britain. This was because of the 'census' and other things which made it impossible to stay without police always on us. It's odd- I'm used to being the chaser, not the chased. Sebastian and I came to the United States in 1984 with faked papers from trusted, if dodgy, characters. Soon, we may have to move again.

Currently, we live in Manhattan. It's an interesting area, but I miss Phantomhive Manor. But the Manor was knocked down years ago by the government in order to make room for a hotel. A funny bit of irony, that; similar to how I stole King Edward's castle for a hotel.

Well, I suppose it is simply karma.

* * *

><p>Ciel set down the pen and stood. He walked over to the window of their high, expensive apartment. He stared down at the bust streets below.<p>

_Funtom is doing well, fortunately. I hate the idea of asking Sebastian to steal... or something. _

"My lord?"

Ciel turned. He allowed himself a small smile. "How was business?" He asked.

"Mr. Bennett is perfectly willing to sell us his company." He smiled thinly.

Ciel quirked an eyebrow. "But it was only the first meeting. How did you manage that?" He asked.

"He said he's been looking to retire. He's been hoping for a nice nest egg and someone to pass the company onto. Funtom now owns Toys R Us as a subbrand."

Ciel smirked. "Looks like we won't be stuck in this apartment for long."

"And where would you want to go?" Sebastian asked. "Back to Britain?"

Ciel immediately shook his head. "No. Britain has lost all it's charm for me. I would like to have Phantomhive Manor reconstructed... oh, say, in Colorado."

Sebastian smiled. "You're only starting to feel homesick?" He teased.

"The name of Phantomhive was everything to me. Isn't it only natural that I should miss it?"

"Indeed, my lord."

* * *

><p>Oct. 29th, 2011<p>

For some reason, my mind keeps wandering back to Sebastian's brother- even though I don't remember him, only what Sebastian himself has told me. It's hard to focus.

Our new mansion is being built on a bit of land in Colorado. It doesn't look exactly like my old manor, but it's close enough, and Sebastian and I can fix it up later. We'll be moving in a week. The apartment is already almost entirely packed up, it's just the bed and other essential furniture now.

Heh. I don't even want to know what Sebastian's planning, if he's saying our bed is 'essential furniture.' It's not like we need sleep.

* * *

><p>Ciel chuckled to himself. <em>Well, we have things to do, anyway... I should probably go help Sebastian if he's not already done. <em>

_ Pfft. Things have certainly changed, if I'm actually helping Sebastian. I suppose I've matured. I no longer need to feel superior. _

He walked into the kitchen. Sebastian was crouched on the floor, wrapping mugs in paper and setting them into a box. He looked up and smiled. "Done already?"

"Being an incubus has benefits- especially being able to move quickly. Speaking of which, why aren't you done?" He asked, smiling.

"Mm... just felt like it. Nostalgia, I guess. You aren't the only one thinking about our life at the manor."

"I'm looking forward to our new place." Ciel commented, dropping to a crouch and picking up one of the mugs. "Should we make it exactly like the old manor?"

"I'd prefer to modernize it a bit. You know, electricity and all that." Sebastian laughed.

"Of course. But decoration-wise?"

"Definitely. Phantomhive Manor was well decorated."

"Narcissist."

"Well, if you insist on complimenting me every night, isn't it inevitable that my ego would expand?"

"Compliment you? How?"

"Should I remind you?"

"Hmm... I think that sounds like fun."

* * *

><p>Sept. 4th, 2011<p>

We're at the new Phantomhive Manor. We've already made our changes and are settling in. The only real differences is the lack of servants- and, of course, Sebastian and I sharing a bedroom.

I keep having little flashes of memory, though. A man with black hair in a red coat, striking Sebastian. My parents, and a woman in red. But the man in the red coat keeps coming back.

I wonder if I should mention this to Sebastian? I think he mentioned once that full incubi occasionally start remembering things.

"My lord?"

"You know, I keep wondering why you still call me that." Ciel commented, setting down his pen. He turned at stared curiously at Sebastian.

"Habit. And it suits you." Sebastian chuckled. "You look troubled."

"Mm. I think I'm starting to remember things. A woman in a red dress, my parents, a man in a red coat. He looks like you."

Sebastian blinked, a startled look flitting over his face. "How rare." He commented. "I believe it's only happened twice before in the entire history of demonkind. Then again, you always were special."

"Why thank you." Ciel said dryly. He stood. "How are the gardens coming along?"

"Mm. I'd rather show you."

They walked out of the manor to the gardens below.

"Blue roses?" Ciel asked, raising one eyebrow. They were standing in a maze made of blue rosebushes, blue the color of Ciel's hair dotting the green.

"Haha. A little tribute to you. Further on, I have red and white."

"I'd like to see."

Sebastian led him through the maze. "This is a real maze, you know." He commented. "Quite easy to get lost-" He froze.

A man in a red coat stood over a rose bush, crushing one white rose in his hand. He looked up and smiled. "Sebastian- and his young master. So you two are still together, hmm?"

"...Lucifer." Sebastian murmured. "Why did you come back?"

"Ah, you've changed. You actually dared to say something other than 'yes, sir.'" Lucifer commented. He walked over to Sebastian and placed two fingers under Sebastian's chin. "I wonder, is it because you've grown accustomed to not serving someone? Ciel, dear, you've been spoiling him."

Ciel stiffened. "Sir," He said quietly, "May I ask you to leave my grounds?" He met Lucifer's amused green eyes.

"Why yes, you can. Will I? Of course not. I created you, Ciel. I own you."

Sebastian imposed himself between them. "You may 'own' Ciel, by the orders of our race. However," He said, with a deadly smile on his face, "Ciel and I are no longer subject to the rules."

"Oh, but I am. And I've decided that it's been oh-so-boring without you, dear little brother and... brother-in-law. So I came for a friendly little visit."

"Friendly, my ass." Sebastian stated.

Lucifer blinked. Annoyance flashed in his eyes. "Excuse me?"

"Ciel, please stand back."

Ciel blinked. Sebastian never asked him to do something unless it was important. Ciel moved to the edge of the path.

"Why, Sebastian." Lucifer murmured. "You look angry."

"I am ready to pay you back for every bruise and every break, cut or humiliation you ever gave me. Allow me to show you why demons have always placed incubi under spells."

Ciel blinked. _Huh?_

Lucifer's eyes narrowed. "Sonneillon, behave." He barked.

Sebastian smiled, closing his eyes. "'Sonneillon' is no longer my true name, dear brother."

Lucifer's eyes widened, and panic filled his face. True fear followed it. He turned, as if to run-  
>Ciel almost didn't see Sebastian move. One second, he was standing perfectly still. The next, his nails elongated to an extreme length and ripped through Lucifer's torso, cutting him in half.<p>

Ciel smothered a gasp.

Lucifer fell. "Fucking-" He cursed, reaching for his legs.

"I think not." Sebastian said coldly. "Ciel, would you mind closing your eyes?"

Ciel closed his eyes tightly.

Lucifer's screams echoed for the longest time before simply cutting off.

* * *

><p>"How... I thought you couldn't beat him." Ciel asked, lying next to Sebastian on their bed.<p>

"Hmm. Well, you know about true names. Mine used to be Sonneillon- don't ask what it means, even I don't know. But after the whole fiasco with Lucifer, and then us... well, becoming lovers, I changed. The true name is a reflection of self. Like you are Umbra, I became something else." He smiled.

"What?" Ciel asked. He was sharply aware of how personal the question he was asking was, but... Sebastian knew his name, shouldn't he knew Sebastian's?

"Cielamor." Sebastian answered softly, turning his head.

Red eyes and blue eyes met. Ciel's eyes widened.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Sebastian blinked. "...I love you too."

It was the first time they'd said it, despite almost a hundred years together.

* * *

><p>So... despite vowing never to continue this, guess what! I got a plot bunny for it. v.v Well, this way, Lucifer gets what he deserves and we get some SebCiel fluff. I like how I did Ciel in here; he's still Ciel, but he's no longer so unopen. I know that's not a word, but hell, language was created so we could communicate, and I say butcher it all you want if it gets your point across. ^^<p> 


End file.
